


Further Than Was Planned

by Annibal



Series: Chrysalis [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Omega Matthew, Omega Verse, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only part one of a two part series, the second part will eventually cover what happened in between the two stories.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At first when he had heard the words Will had assumed Hannibal was playing with him, trying to gauge his reaction or throw him off guard. He had tried to not take them too seriously, but he could still hear it in his mind as he waited to be led to the privacy room. 

Matthew was an omega. 

It was strange how something so small could change how he felt about sending Matthew after Hannibal, or at his own feelings of guilt. If he had known he wasn’t sure he would have asked. 

He didn’t know much, just what Hannibal had told him, but he had looked into it that night. Matthew had been on illegal beta hormones. He was on a high enough dose that he hadn’t smelled like an omega. 

Will didn’t know how long Matthew had been on them, but he was taller than any omega he had seen, and his shoulders were much wider. If he had to guess he would have thought that Matthew had been on them since he was hardly a teenager. Will doubted anyone would have found out if he had never been caught. Not that Will had seen a lot of omegas. 

No one was sure if it was overpopulation, or the declining environment, but omegas were increasingly rare. To the point where most alpha’s never even attempted to court one, and instead mated to betas. 

Will had always thought it was better that way, omegas were fetishized and treated little better than breeding machines and betas never had that problem. The betas had more rights than an omega could expect to ever have.

He couldn’t really blame him for hiding, but the murders. The murders could even be a side effect of the hormones, beta hormones were illegal for more than one reason. There had been a small sampling of tests on them when they had first surfaced, aggression was only one of the side effects. 

Matthew was already chained to the table, it was strange being the other side of the exchange. He had avoided the hospital until now. 

Will sniffed the air as he sat, trying to hide the action. Matthew didn’t smell like an omega, he smelled like he did the first time. When he had first come to Will and Will had tasted a beta on the air. 

The omega didn’t look much different either, even though his short hair had started to grow out and it showed the first hints of curls his look was still the same. He couldn’t help but let his gaze move to his hairless chin. It was easier when Matthew turned away, looking out the window. He didn’t have to worry about meeting his eyes.

He wondered what he would have done if he had known. 

They both waited for the door to shut before they spoke.

“Are there recording devices in here?”

“No.”

The syllable was tense, and he could see the muscles in Matthew’s jaw work. His anger was barely disguised.

“How do you know?”

Matthew took a deep breath.

“I let my lawyer know, he made sure to put a stop to it.”

It was only then that Matthew looked at him, and Will actually felt guilt for the first time. He had not thought of Matthew once since his failed attempt on Hannibal. He had used him and told Jack that he murdered the bailiff when he failed. 

If he wasn’t an omega Will wasn’t sure he would be here now. The realisation was uncomfortable. 

It was uncomfortable to sit across from someone who was so justified in his anger, but he forced himself to ask the question that he came for. 

“I need to know why you killed the bailiff.”

“We spoke of this before. I thought it would exonerate you.”

“You know that isn’t what I meant. Why me?”

Matthew’s hands tensed and Will knew he was embarrassed.

“We’re hawks Mr. Graham.”

Will understood what he meant, and only when the silence stretched out did Matthew speak again. 

“When are hawks not solitary?” 

“You wanted me as your mate.”

Will didn’t have to ask, it all made sense if he hadn’t been in a daze over Matthew he would have seen it sooner. Matthew had been an omega in hiding for years, never willing to give up the freedom that he fought to have. He had wanted someone who could understand him and the situation that he was in. Will could have provided the understanding he was searching for. 

Matthew wasn’t looking at him again, but he was no longer defiant.

He was defeated as he looks at his hands. 

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Would it have made a difference?”

Will couldn’t really answer that. He wouldn’t know unless it happened again, but Will had judged him as guilty without knowing more about him, or why he had killed. 

“I don’t know.”

Matthew’s hands clenched and he shifted in the chair.

“I think I want you to leave Mr. Graham.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was not enough, now that his secret was out nothing would be enough. He was filled with fear most the time. They were slowly taking him off all the hormones, every few weeks the dose dropping. He could notice the first few changes. 

Matthew had been taking them since puberty started, so his bone structure would always be different from a normal omega. He would always be a little too tall and too broad, but there were things that he had felt were a part of himself that were changing. 

The most noticeable were the things that no one could see. The anger that normally fuelled him had dulled, leaving him feeling unlike himself. The fear was the worst, before he was angry and now all he felt was fear of what was going to happen. The rest of the changes didn’t bother him too much. 

His facial hair was already thinning in the last two months; he hardly had to shave anymore. His sex drive dropped and he actually lacked the will to masturbate. He wasn’t sure if that was a side effect of the drop in his beta hormones or the other medications they had him on. Even his body felt different. Matthew didn’t need a scale to know his muscle had changed.

The spare time allowed him to exercise, to keep his body still in shape. 

Matthew craved the freedom that he would have had as anyone else. He supposed that he was lucky in some ways. His sentence would probably be short. There was a view on omegas and even though he lacked a lot of outwardly visible physical attributes, they would see him as harmless. 

He finished the set and was glad for the warmth it lent his body. Walking the small confines of his cell and thinking about how it wasn’t too long ago that it was Will who stayed just a few cells down from where he was now did nothing to make him feel better. 

As he thought of their last visit he felt frustrated and he paced in front of the bars. It hadn’t been far from his mind the last few days. 

He wished he had never agreed to see him, that he had not given away that he had thought that Will could be his mate. Matthew felt his cheeks warm in anger as he brushed off the old thoughts he had had. Will pinning him down and marking him, letting him still have his freedom, working on a home together. It was all gone now. 

Matthew had always learned to move on, and maybe it was being stuck in the hospital, but he found that it hurt. He had allowed himself hope and it had cut him deeper than he expected. 

He was still flooded with humiliation when he thought of Will’s expression when he realised that Matthew had hoped to be his mate. 

It wasn’t like he could hide forever; he had wanted someone who would let him live his life, someone who would have been an actual partner. Only in Will had he seen a promise of that. 

Matthew knew better than to think Will was squarely to blame, he should have never hung all his hopes on one person.


	3. Chapter 3

Will had hardly been able to think about Hannibal since the visit that he paid to Matthew. He had so many more questions. He needed to know if Matthew killed for fun, or if had only been for him. 

He knew very well that no doctor would have given Matthew the hormones and the doses he had been taking were too high. They might have added to the aggression, there was also a small chance it caused it.

Matthew may have not been blameless like Peter, but he may have not been as guilty as Will had first judged him. Will knew that even if he was guilty Matthew would not deserve the treatment he got once he started experiencing heats again. 

Will could hardly sleep once the thought crept into his head. He had heard about how every time a rare omega had slipped into the system they were bred and mated before they ever saw light again. 

The next attempt to visit Matthew had been turned down; he had waited around for a while. Nothing exciting happened until he overheard a few of the guards talking about Matthew. Having an unmated omega in captive. 

It shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, but by the time he left he couldn’t stop thinking about it. If the guards were that free with their tongues on what they thought of him, he didn’t want to think about what would happened when he had a real heat. 

They would be punished if they did anything before that, but on his heat it was easy enough to claim that they lost control and no judge would do anything about that. 

It had bothered Will enough that he had tried to come again the next day. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get a good rest until he knew how long he had.

He had felt strangely relieved when after a wait he was led to the privacy room again. 

Matthew looked slightly different this time, the anger was still there, but the tension was gone. He held the defeated look he had tried to hide the last time he had come. 

“Thank you for seeing me.”

“You would have just kept coming back if I didn’t.”

Will found himself smiling at that. Matthew understood him. 

“I needed to talk to you again.”

Matthew tilted his head and spread his hands as much as he could.

“What would you like to know?”

“How many people have you murdered?”

Matthew scoffed, but still answered.

“I wasn’t sure you could tell that that wasn’t my first.”

“That’s not a number.”

The chains rattled as Matthew leaned forward towards him. Will couldn’t smell the hints of omega on him. Even the way he moved was so purposeful, but now it made sense, it was all to hide who he really was.

“Three.”

“Why?”

“Will it matter?”

“Yes.”

Matthew sighed and leaned back, he tried to open up his expression as much as he could. Will knew he was trying to see if Will really did understand him as well as Matthew thought he did. It felt like a test, but it was already too late to be his mate. Not that Will would have wanted it. He craved a life beyond murder and Matthew offered only more death.

“Why don’t you tell me?”

Will thought about the crime he knew about, how he had shot first to stop the man from suffering. He wasn’t cruel, he cut off the ear and sliced through the cheeks and did what was needed to make it look like it was Will’s. Nothing was unnecessary, nothing was left to chance. 

What he had done with Hannibal had been at Will’s own request, and so he had tried to make it glorious to show Will how much care he put into destroying his Judas. Again he was careful, not someone who was out of control, it was someone doing what was needed. 

Matthew cared about betrayal, and he cared about hiding his secret. He didn’t need a leap to know why Matthew had done it. 

“They knew about you, what you were.”

Matthew was watching him intensely and he wondered what was going on in his mind. His empathy helped him understand Matthew, but he wasn’t a mind reader. 

Matthew didn’t say anything again and Will found the question he wanted to ask. 

“How long is it going to be before your heat?”

“Around four months.”

The answer wasn’t what he had expected; he thought that it would have been sooner. A normal omega went into heats every three months, and Matthew would have been caught almost a month ago. 

“That long?”

“They can’t just take me off the hormones, it’s already making me sick, and they are planning on slowly lowering the dose.” 

Will tried to tell himself that it was probably better for Matthew to get off the medication, but his mind was already making a timeline when Matthew would have to be out of prison. 

He would petition for probation spent at home, or under his care if it had to be, the time line was long enough. With his trail coming up Will had time to plan. He would start now.


	4. Chapter 4

At first Matthew had been surprised when he had heard rumours that Will was working towards his freedom. He hadn’t believed anything, he had thought that Chilton had been teasing him with hope as his trial slowly came closer, but then Will had showed up at his trial the next week. He had even brought a beta to speak for Matthew. 

Dr.Bloom has testified that level of hormones he was talking could have increased aggression a dangerous amount; she worked with family traumas and had seen how they had effected an omega teenager. Will had even stood up and explained that Matthew may have mistaken Will’s own words. 

Matthew knew it was too little too late, like spitting on a bonfire it had little effect on his sentence. 

He had killed a bailiff, even his own lawyer wasn’t trying very hard to get him released. 

The five years he was sentenced to was lower than he expected, but he only really had three months left. 

If he wasn’t bonded the first heat, by the second he would be a prisoner of another type. Bonded to whoever decided to break the rules first.

Matthew had worked in the hospital; he had remembered the only other omega he had seen go through being incarcerated. 

He had heard one of the visiting doctor’s laugh about him being mated before he got out, but Matthew knew better. It was little better than rape. He wouldn’t be able to say no once his heat really hit him. 

It was why he had picked Will, he thought he would understand him, Will wouldn’t be constrained by the normal rules an omega lived under. Instead he ended up in the same hospital he had worked in. He was one of the omega’s that he had once felt pity for.

Matthew had been worried that now that he was sentenced he was never going to see Will again. It had been two weeks before the guard had knocked on his cell telling him he had a visitor. 

He wondered if this would be goodbye, a way for Will to rid himself of the last bits of guilt that may be hanging on to him. Matthew didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that being led to the privacy room held excitement at seeing him one last time. Or that he had looked forward to seeing him despite his anger. Even if Matthew had tried to ignore it, to shut it down. If Will visited him every day it wouldn’t make up for all that had happened, but his body’s reactions didn’t seem to agree. 

He was locked to the table first, his shackles checked before the orderly left. It reminded Matthew of the time when that was his job, and of how he had once brought Will here to meet with a reporter. He tried to push the thoughts away and concentrate on the moment while he waited. It allowed his mind to still, his heart rate to slow. When Matthew heard the door open he was able to hide his feelings.

Will only waited for the door to shut before he started talking, not even yet seated. Matthew could see he was bothered by his trial, it looked like Will hadn’t been sleeping well either. 

“I am petitioning the court to allow you to finish your sentence somewhere else. I’m not working for the FBI anymore, but I think my record is good enough that I could be your steward.”

Only then did Will pause, it was like he was seeing him for the first time. It was strange to Matthew; he had been feeling differently as his medications were lowered. It was like the whole world was changing, but it was really only him. 

“You think it will even be looked at before it’s too late?”

Matthew spoke before Will could comment on any changes that might have happened. He hadn’t seen too much change in his body yet, he had worked hard to keep himself in shape. It wasn’t like there was that much to do in his cell otherwise, but he wasn’t blind to the looks he was now getting. The way people’s eyes lingered over his covered form.

It may have just been his scent, but he felt uncomfortable with the changes. 

“I don’t know. I hope not, because we’re running out of options.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
He hadn’t slept well after his request for stewardship over Matthew had been denied; he knew Matthew had less than a few weeks left. It was both guilt, and worse, a little bit of want, that kept him tossing and turning.  
  
Will had smelt it on him. Matthew really smelled like a real omega now, and he had the hint sweetness to him of an omega on the edge of a heat.   
  
He wouldn’t have known if his body hadn’t reacted, if the smell hadn’t haunted him in the days that followed. He had never had so much contact with an omega before and he felt like he was young and about to go into his first rut. Even though he knew better Will was still attracted to him.  
  
He wasn’t about to fall in love with him, but if even he felt the draw knowing what Matthew was then the doctors and nurses who were around him every day would be lost in it.  
  
Will may have regretted the situation, but he knew there was nothing more he could do through the courts. It was then that he knew he only had one last thing to offer.  
  
If he bonded to Matthew his hormones would be scented to him, when he went into heat came he would be left alone. They wouldn’t have to be together. Matthew could serve out his sentence and Will would be free to live his life. Although they would have to spend his probation together he knew he could set up the attic room and they wouldn’t even have to really see each other.  
  
The bond wasn’t the end all either. Will could still date and Matthew could also have that freedom if he wished. Omega’s weren’t so common that Will would be able to find another one, and he would never be able to bond to a beta, so he found it acceptable.  
  
Will no longer really planned on having a mate, Will knew from his failed attempts that he wasn’t good at relationships. He knew he was unstable, and he might have longed for a family, but it wasn’t in his close future. It would save Matthew and other than being a small hassle it wouldn’t affect his life.  
  
Knowing that it was the only thing left to them he knew he had to at least give Matthew the option and see what he said.  
  
Will knew that if he didn’t use up every option that they had to them he wouldn’t be able to move on and stop Hannibal before things went further. He couldn’t leave Matthew in there until he knew that he would be safe for his heat.  
  
It wasn’t until Will was in front of Matthew he started to realise how insane he was going to sound. The scent of him, thicker in the air helped push him to speaking.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Matthew shrugged and kept his gaze out the window, he looked like he could be made of stone but Will could see past it, to how hopeless he looked.  
  
He reached out a tentative hand, and let it cover Matthew’s. The fingers curled around his own in return and he felt Matthew’s squeeze. Matthew was trying to comfort him even though he was the one running out of time. A small comfort.  
  
He rubbed his thumb over his skin, not able to help from touching the omega further.  
  
“At least you tried.”  
  
Will didn’t admit why he was there yet, letting their hands tangle and slowly taking in the air. Secretly enjoying his scent.  
  
Matthew’s shoulders were squared, and his chin up even in defeat. Matthew no longer smelled like a beta, but he still acted like one. Will wondered if it would ever wear off, or if the habits were ground into him too deeply now.

“Not everything.”  
  
He could see hope flash over Matthew’s face before he covered it again. It softened his expression for only a blink.  
  
“What else is there?”  
  
Will cleared his throat, but he kept their hands tangled together. He looked at the orderly outside the door of the privacy room and was glad to see his back turned.  
  
“If you want, I could bond to you.”  
  
Matthew was silent, his expression unreadable again. Will couldn’t even see his chest moving anymore as if he had stopped breathing.  
  
“You want to be my mate?”  
  
One of Matthew’s dark brows rose.  
  
“No, just the bond, nothing more. When you get out you will live on your own separately from me. Just so you are safe for your heat.”  
  
“Bonds are permanent.”  
  
“If we stay separated it won’t strengthen and it won’t even feel different, but this is your choice.”  
  
The hands relaxed in Will’s own, and slowly pulled back. Will wondered if he was willing to chance his heat, Matthew would never be able to bond again.  
  
“They are going to drag you out of here as soon as you do it.”  
  
Will looked at the orderly’s back; he would have enough time to do what was needed. He wouldn’t need to return once they were bonded. Will would be free knowing that Matthew would not be forced into anything against his will.    
  
He could go after Hannibal knowing that he had done all he could for Matthew, and that he would be able to serve out his time for his crimes without being terrorized. They would both have to give up the chance for a bonded mate later in life, but if it was what Matthew wanted, Will felt he had to do it.  
  
“I know. Do you need to think it over?”  
  
Matthew shook his head.  
  
“No. It’s you or someone I don’t know. Better the devil you know.”  
  
Will could see one side of his lips curl up in a mockery of a smile.  
  
Matthew tilted his head to the side, stretching out his neck pornographically. Offering himself up. Will let his alpha needs rise up giving into the wonderful scent in the air. He stood up and took the few steps he needed to get around the table.  
  
As he bent down he took in the sweetness of an omega and he only paused a second before he placed his lips on him. His tongue could taste Matthew’s skin, with just a hint of salty sweat on it.  
  
He felt the soft skin and the feeling of Matthew’s scent gland under his teeth. Will could feel the groan of pain vibrate off his teeth as they sunk into the flesh. It didn’t feel like the savage act it was. He almost didn’t mind the coppery taste in his mouth as he felt the bond open up. It wasn’t like he thought, he never expected to feel Matthew in his head, but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as he heard the door open.  
  
There was yelling as hands wrapped around his arms and he relaxed his jaw so that he didn’t tear at Matthew’s skin as they pulled him off.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

When he felt the pain through his bond it had been almost five months since he last saw Will. After they had bonded Will seemed to feel that his responsibility was finished. 

Matthew has told himself he hadn’t minded, despite the ache and misery he had felt as he passed through his heats unsatisfied. He had never experienced them before, he had started on beta hormones before his first heat and he was sure it was torture. He could feel a tread of Will, but it was always beyond reach. 

Before his second heat he had tried to contact Will, ask for suppressants, but Will wasn’t taking any of his calls. 

He couldn’t go on heat suppressants without his alpha’s approval so he had to suffer through the next one, burning for his alpha. Matthew was just glad that they were only every three months. He was almost through his first year, and once he was released he could ask Will to help him get a prescription as he wouldn’t be able to go back onto his beta hormones until his probation finished and he no longer had to do drug tests. 

News of the outside only came through the orderlies and the doctors. He may no longer be as exciting as an unmated omega, but they still had found enough questions to make up for it. 

Once the beta hormones were removed, they found that he was lacking in omega ones to replace it. He had been on the treatments for so long his body had stopped producing it. 

While the doctors felt that he would start on its own now that he was off of his old hormones, there was little study into the illegal treatment, so Matthew got to take pills twice a day in a slowly decreasing amount as his own body started to pick up the slack. He didn’t mind the pills, and found he felt better once he had evened out. It took more work to keep his body in shape, but he had the extra time. 

It was worth the anger finally leaving him, so that he was felt with a calm he hadn’t felt in as long as he could remember.

He’d still not fully adjusted to producing slick, only on his last heat had be actually been able to make it in any real amount, but it no longer felt uncomfortable to feel wet between his legs when he dreamed of Will. 

This time though the dream came with pain and when he had jerked awake his bond felt different. 

It was almost three days later when an orderly came to get him that he found out why. 

They had handcuffed him and dragged him to a van putting him in the back. Since he was an omega they didn’t need him to sign any papers over a transfer, it would be Will or Will’s lawyer who would do that. 

It made him anxious not knowing what was going to happened but he managed to stay calm in the back, he was almost through the first year, he only had four left. He could do this.

“You are getting compassionate release. You are going to be fitted with an ankle monitor of course.” 

The driver jolted him out of his mind, and he almost asked for a repeat. A compassionate release normally meant that the inmate was dying, and from what he knew from his labs he was healthy, or as healthy as he could be. 

“What’s wrong with me?”

“It’s not because of you. Normally we would let you wear your own clothing out, but we only found you in a swimsuit.”

The driver huffed with laughter, and Matthew tried to remember his name. They had been friends once; it seemed like a lifetime ago, back when he was an orderly himself. 

The news that Will was dying didn’t calm him, his stomach feeling twisted like a knot as he thought about what could be wrong with him. Matthew had spent so long telling himself he didn’t care that it was a surprise to feel how unwell he felt at the thought of losing Will. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

The driver didn’t respond and Matthew let them lapse into silence. He kept his gaze out the window, trying to take in the sight. It had been so very long since he had last seen the autumn colours on the leaves and watched the way that a strong breeze could tug a cascade of leafs free. 

It reminded him that he would get to see this while he was released. Even if he only stayed in the hospice ward with Will he would have a real window. 

That was what kept him calm when he was finally taken from the van and led up the room. He recognised enough around him to know that Will had been in surgery, that he was in critical care. Even though he had hardly been an omega himself, he knew that the scent their mate could help the alpha while they were healing. 

Knowing he had been in surgery was different than seeing him. Will’s jaw was slack and he had been intubated. There were IV and catheters coming out from under the sheet to let him know that something was wrong even before he could see it. 

His omega side rolled uncomfortably and he fought the urge to break away and go to him. 

“Hey, just wait.”

Matthew felt the jerk on his cuffs and he realised he was pulling. After telling himself that a few minutes wouldn’t matter, he waited for the guard to bring him to the large bed. It was made to hold an alpha and their mate. 

Once he was seated on the edge an ankle bracelet was attached and he vaguely listened to them tell him that he wouldn’t be able to leave the hospital. He soaked in that his medication would be brought to him every day here and that he would have to take it. There was more information about how he would be monitored and if his mate was healthy enough to leave than he would have an allowed route home. 

It was hard to concentrate when Will was right in front of him. His body had been craving proper bonding, and it was almost uncomfortable how deep the urge was to be closer.

He was handed a small bag that held Will’s wallet in it, saying it was the only thing of his released. Matthew stuck it in the nightstand and turned back to look at Will. His already light skin was almost pale enough to match Matthew’s own. His curls looked unwashed but there was no bruising on his skin. 

Whatever had happened to him was only beneath the sheets.

As soon as the guard was gone he rolled onto the bed and pulled back the blankets. He didn’t look; he just carefully slipped his hand onto Will’s chest which seemed to be in one piece and curled into his side. 

It was surprising how much calmer he felt lying beside him. The difference in his own body still felt like he was borrowing someone else’s, but this didn’t feel bad. For once he felt like he could settle into the bed and not keep one eye open. 

Will’s heartbeat was steady against his hand and his scent was thick in the air. Even if there was stink of sweat and hospital disinfectants it was not unpleasant. 

Matthew could pretend that the last nine months hadn’t happened and that Will had accepted him from the start. 

Maybe later he would think about how he could get out, but at the moment he wanted to let himself pretend. 

He didn’t even notice when he started to slip into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost a week before Will was fully conscious. Before that he would only wake for small times, and he was hardly lucid. Matthew was just happy when they extubated him, every tube they took out made him look a little better.

Matthew was getting used to his new imprisonment. The nurses and doctors all knew who he was by now and although boredom was his only threat, he still felt on edge with the constant berage of people trailing their room. He worked out using his body for resistance, but there wasn’t much he could do. Sometimes he helped wash Will down and although Will normally slept through it other than a few noises of pain Matthew was comfortable with his body in a clinical way. 

It was strange having Will beside him, his scent calming him in ways that nothing had before. He wondered if this was what it meant to be an omega, feeling the ever present need to be with his mate. It may have been just because Will was hurt or the muddle that he was still in from his pills. 

Whatever the reason it didn’t matter. His choice was removed, he could do little more than stay close to the room. 

When Will did wake it was slow, he seemed confused from the drugs he was on, but Will didn’t complain that he was there. All he did was shift his arm around him, holding him. Matthew was unsure that to do, so he let himself stay, keeping his face in Will’s neck and letting his body unwind. When Will started to feel like himself he might not let him get so close any longer.

It was almost an hour after Will was fully awake before he seemed to notice who Matthew was. 

“How?”

“Compassionate release.”

Matthew answered, not moving from his place pressed into his side. 

Will was quiet for a while before he took his arm back. He seemed sluggish and confused about where he was. 

“It hurts.”

“Do you need me to get a nurse?”

Matthew reached for the call button, pressing it before Will even answered. He could feel the dull pain through their bond. It was clearer than he had ever felt Will before and he wondered if it was because of the time he was spending beside him. 

“You’re a nurse.”

Matthew sat up, and searched Will’s face.

“Is that a joke?”

“Obviously not a good one.”

There was a pause and he felt Will’s body tense.

“Hannibal-”

“Got away.”

“My dogs?”

“Are at a kennel, they will be held there until you are out of the hospital.” 

He could see Will thinking it over, there was more he wanted to ask and Matthew assumed it was about how many bodies they took out of Hannibal’s house and how many of them lived. Will didn’t ask though, and he let it remain unspoken. 

There was the distraction of a nurse entering and Matthew took over, telling them that Will was in pain. 

He watched as they added more painkiller and Will started to relax. Matthew had one more question to ask and he waited until the nurse had shut the door again before he spoke again.

“Will.”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to go into heat soon.”

Will looked at him and his nose flared as he took in a deep breath. 

“Not too soon.”

“No, I have at a month, but I want to go on suppressants.”

It would take the time they had left to really get the suppressants to work. He would need it to be on them for at least a month if he didn’t want to experience another heat. If they kept him on house arrest he would need it. It was easy enough for Will to ignore his heats while he was in the hospital, but he wouldn’t be able to do it while Matthew was in his house. Matthew might have been ready for a mate when he picked Will, but he hadn’t been planning on having children any time soon. 

He wouldn’t be allowed to put himself on them, that would be up to his alpha. 

Will’s eyebrows drew together.

“Of course.”

Will looked foggy and Matthew knew they would have to have the conversation again. 

“I will mention it to my doctor. Just make sure I don’t forget.”

Matthew was flooded with relief and embarrassment, he would have control over his own body for a little longer. The conversation was strangely intimate, they were hardly friends and yet he had to ask permission for the most basic of needs. 

“I will remind you.”

He didn’t look forward to having to ask again, it was humiliating enough once.


	8. Chapter 8

Most of Will’s days consisted of pain; every movement seemed to pull on his wound. When he realised Matthew was next to him he started to protest, but he realised that there was nothing he could do at the moment. He let himself be seduced by the relaxing scent and the comforting warmth of an omega.

As much as he didn’t like to admit it, it really helped having Matthew tucked into his side. His scent almost worked like a painkiller on its own. The tension that he was so used to in his muscles had abandoned him after he took in Matthew’s smell. 

When it came time for him to eat Matthew helped him with the blended foods. It was little more than soups and apple sauce, but having the spoon brought to his mouth kept him from having to move. 

The times that he needed to move Matthew would help him sit up, and take a few deep breathes to help him get a little movement.

After a few days Matthew would also walk with Will as he started doing small walks around the room, holding onto his arm and reassuring him he could hold him if he needed. The walks were painful but necessary. There would be months of work before he was back to normal. After Will would normally be a little sweaty and he would have to be helped back into place. 

Matthew would always stay close to Matthew after their walks and Will would relax again in the smell of his mate.

Since they bonded Matthew’s scent had changed slightly, but it was for the better, or at least it smelled better to him. The musk of a beta was completely gone; the scent was light and fresh. 

He kept catching himself breathing it in, only realising that he was rolling it around in his mouth when he was relaxing into the bed. His own sweaty body didn’t take away from his scent.

It was what led to this, he knew he needed a real shower and he couldn’t do it alone. 

Asking was easier because Matthew had already requested a few things from him in return. They weren’t big things, only to be put on suppressants and if they returned to Will’s house that he have a room of his own. It wasn’t the requests though; it was that Matthew felt free enough to ask. 

He didn’t want Matthew to see him naked, but he guessed at this point he may have already. It would be better to just get it over with so that his hair was no longer crawling.

Matthew was in his usual spot, tucked into his side and radiating boredom. There was a weird feeling of Matthew both being his omega and not. Although the first time he had taken his arm from around Matthew and rejected him, it was harder as the days continued and now it seemed normal. Like he had always been at Will’s side. 

“Matthew.”

The omega perked up, sitting up so that he could look at him.

“I need a real shower.”

“You want help?”

Matthew’s voice was a little foggy, as if he was half asleep.

“Yes.”

“Okay, let me call a nurse.”

Matthew stayed beside him while even as he pressed the call button. It was a few minutes wait and he started stretching in the bed. 

He wasn’t blind to how often during the day Matthew would go through sets of exercises, it seemed to be a part of the beta mask he has worn. Now it seemed to be something that calmed him. Will couldn’t help but feel a little interest as he watched Matthew. 

He had never seen Matthew in anything other than baggy orderly clothing, the oversized prison jumpsuit and the sagging hospital pajamas he was wearing now. Will couldn’t help that he wondered how he looked under there. If Matthew helped him maybe he would get to see. 

The nurse entering torn his mind away from that train of thoughts and with Matthew’s help she they managed to get Will out of bed without too much pain. Matthew stayed beside him supporting him as much as he could as they made the slow walk to the bathroom. There was already a chair in there and Will was thankful when Matthew helped him sit.

“I’ll help you with your clothing.”

Matthew offered, already standing in front of him and carefully taking off the blue hospital gown off of him. He could see Matthew wince slightly as he uncovered the bandage. His face wasn’t as stony as it was when it was in prison. 

Will wondered if the hormones were having the same effect on him, making it hard to hide from Will. Or maybe he was just getting used to his expressions over the last few days so he could understand him better. 

Matthew was very gentle with him; letting Will stay still so that it didn’t pull at his wound. It was only when he got to the baggy hospital pants that he stopped. 

Will felt a little tight in his chest as Matthew reached out.

There were a few breaths of pain as he lifted himself enough for Matthew to pull them down, and then it was done. There was no excitement being nude in front of the omega, he felt old and weak as he sat in the chair. 

“I’m going to make sure the water is nice and warm for you.”

Will kept his hands in his lap and he gave a small nod. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Matthew was undressing as well and even in his state his alpha side rolled in pleasure. 

He had never expected the carefully sculpted body under all those frumpy layers. There were dark tattoos on his flanks and a few spotted over his back but they only brought attention to how fit he was. Will tried to keep his eyes above the belt even as Matthew slipped out of his pants. 

He’d never seen a real omega nude before, and as Matthew’s muscular thighs came into view he had to look away before he embarrassed himself further. 

Will was starting to feel chilled as he listened to Matthew folding the clothing and putting it out of the way so it wouldn’t get wet. 

He heard the water being turned on, and waited to feel it against his skin. It was shifted over slowly, as if Matthew was waiting to make sure he didn’t protests as he brought it over. Will had no reason to though, it was warm enough to keep the chill off, but cool enough that it wouldn’t hurt his wound as the water got through the bandage. 

Soon he was under the main steam and he relaxed as it beat down on his shoulders. The itch in his hair faded as his hair got wet and already he felt like it was worth the pain and awkwardness. 

“Would you like me to wash your hair?”

It would save Will from the pain of reaching upward and the discomfort of having to take his hands out of his lap. 

“Please.”

Matthew’s fingers dug into his hair as soon as he responded, and he could feel the lather being worked into his hair. It was soothing to feel the way he messaged his scalp, careful not to pull his hair as he worked out all the sweat and dead skin. 

Matthew repeated the process until he seemed satisfied, but he didn’t stop there, but instead working his magical hands down his neck and to his shoulders. 

It was soothing how Matthew touched him, each touch done purposefully. There was a care in the way Matthew worked the sore muscles of his shoulders. Will wasn’t sure if this was what omegas did normally or if it was a kindness on the part of Matthew. 

Will had never been one for alpha posturing, but when his nude omega started washing down over his chest he found himself wanting to straighten up despite the pain it would cause. 

As Matthew worked lower he had to come around him, he was careful to avoid the bandage, although once they were finished it would need to be replaced. 

He noticed how Matthew looked at him, as if he was taking in every inch of his body. Memorising him. 

Because of that Will let himself look over Matthew’s body one more time, this time his eyes catching on the scars. The gunshot scar on his shoulder that matched his own and the larger one across his chin. It was only as he thought about how Matthew may have gotten it that he looked lower again. 

The only thing that spoke to Matthew being an omega besides his smell was his hairlessness and the small cock nestled between his thighs. Other than that his body looked like it belonged to the beta he had pretended to be. 

There was nothing sexual about the feeling of the shower other than the small bold glances that Matthew took, and his mind drifted to how it must have been for Matthew to hide who he was. 

The last few days has been eye opening as he watched how often Matthew was either ignored or treated as an accessory beside him now that he was awake. He promised himself that when he was no longer so tired and in pain he would start to do something about it. 

“How is it feeling?” 

Will’s head jerked up from where he had zoned out, his eyes resting on Matthew’s stomach. He wasn’t sure if Matthew meant his touches or the wound so he answered for both.

“Sore, but your hands are helping.” 

“Good.”

The side of Matthew’s lips pulled up. It was almost a real smile.

“You probably wish you were still at the other hospital.”

Matthew shook his head and Will watched how he carefully started washing his thighs. It was the one part that would be easy for Will to wash on his own, but he kept his hands in his lap instead, covering himself even as Matthew showed everything. 

“No, this is better if you can believe it.”

“If you have to put up with Frederick like I did then I can believe it.”

Matthew actually gave a small laugh. It was a sound that he found himself wanting to hear more of. 

“He is pretty mind numbing.”

They lapsed into silence for a while, Matthew working on his calves as he worked his way down. Will felt like he would probably never be that clean ever again in his life. 

“From I understand you’ll be coming home with me for a while too.”

Again he saw the half smile and Matthew continued onto his feet. 

“A nicer cage.” 

Will turned his head to avoid looking at Matthew as he stood up. He seemed confident in his nudity, a confidence that Will did not share.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew spent most of the day beside Will after the shower and he could feel that Matthew was bored. When they were alone he would sometimes get down on the floor and start running through a set of exercises. His scent would be a little stronger from sweat, and his body warm as it pressed up against him. 

When Will napped his mind would drift, shifting to primal needs to rub his scent on Matthew. The hints of arousal of having his own omega, his alpha side always needy with his constant denial of it. It was the pain in his wound that kept him clear as it pulled the pain would always stop him from going through with it. 

He thought over the conversation they had had a few times since he had really woken up. 

Matthew’s request for suppressants. It was mild, and if he hadn’t been bonded he wouldn’t have been able to feel the anger burning in Matthew at having to ask. 

Will had felt his heats in the back of his mind since they had bonded; the last week together had only strengthened their weak bond. If it was stronger now he wouldn’t be able to resist even if Matthew was back in the hospital at the end of the month, suppressants would be the best idea. 

The anger on the other hand was interesting. Will had sometimes felt Matthew in the back of his mind, but normally his emotions felt dulled. This was the first thing he had felt with any strength. It made him wonder if maybe it wasn’t the hormones that helped him to kill. 

Maybe he had bonded with a murderer who was unable to change.

Their relationship was strange and slightly strained, but there was a comfort in the touch and smell in each other even if they both lacked the words. 

It didn’t matter at the moment though. Not with him calm beside him, tucked into his side with his hand carefully on Will’s chest so that it did not pull at his wound.

If there hadn’t been an underlying current of shared boredom he would have thought that Matthew was asleep. 

“I bet they have something in the gift shop.”

He felt the lips move against his neck, almost ticklish.

“I don’t have anything here, and everything else was turned over to you when we bonded.”

Again a slight flair of anger, but it was muddled under the calm. 

“Did you get any of my effects when they brought you in here?”

“Yes.”

“I should have something in my wallet.”

Matthew didn’t say anything, although he didn’t really expect to be thanked, he was hoping for some words. 

Anything to distract him from his intrusive thoughts. The doctor had told him Abigail died on the floor of Hannibal’s kitchen, and he didn’t want to live through it again. The pain of having her die opened up all over again. 

He wanted to think of nothing, and then when he was healed enough he wanted only to think of the reckoning he would bring down on Hannibal. This time he wouldn’t let himself get caught up in it. 

His mind was still lost in the night he had watched her bleed out when Matthew returned.

He looked almost childish in the large hospital pajamas with his hair grown out just enough to curl a little bit. He looked nothing like the dangerous man he once was. 

Will was sure that that part of him was still that person, but it was hard to remember when Matthew smelled so good and he was curled up against him. 

“Did you find anything good?”

Matthew came around the bed and scooted next to him. He pulled the blankets over himself and held them out for Will to see. 

“This was really all they had other than romance.”

One was a book on physics and the other was Chicken Soup for the Soul. 

He put the physics book on the stand that had held his lunch and curled a little closer. 

What Will hadn’t expected was for Matthew to open the book and slowly start reading the story to him. 

His steady voice helped block out all the things he was trying to forget.


	10. Chapter 10

The doctor looked past Matthew again, even though he was getting used to it, it still bothered him. The doctor handed Will the prescription for once they left and Matthew tried to hide his annoyance.

“Are you sure you want this? He’s a good age for breeding right now.”

It helped that he could feel Will’s annoyance at the comment and he knew now was not the time to do anything. He read the doctors name and planted his face into Will’s neck to let the smell keep him relaxed. 

He was with his mate, even if his feeling only went one way the hormones still worked both ways. It was easier to keep calm while their noses were filled with each other.

They just had to get through this. 

“Yes we are both sure.”

Will said, bringing a hand up to rest on his back. They just had to wait until he finished looking over Will’s chart and they would be alone again. They would be going home soon and Matthew would be Will’s primary caretaker. 

Matthew listened to the information, glad that they would be leaving soon. That he would no longer have to deal with the nurses and doctors like he did now. 

Although it meant that he was getting a little closer to having to return to the hospital, it felt better than having people watch him. It was one thing to be back to being an omega at the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, it was another to be in a place where people could constantly see and smell him. 

He was tired of the eyes on him. He wanted some time to hide and just be with Will.

When the doctor finally did leave he could feel that Will was looking at him, it wasn’t the bothersome feeling of when anyone else looked at him. Instead it felt good that his mate acknowledged him. Things had slowly been getting better between them. 

“It’ll be on your records now, you won’t have to ask again.” 

In all reality Will would probably need to make sure they kept the prescription going for as long as Matthew was allowed out. After that it would no longer be a problem. Once he was sent back to the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane they would have Will’s wishes and he wouldn’t have to worry about suffering through another heat without his mate. 

Sometimes he felt thankful to Will, and others he felt angry at his helplessness. If his face wouldn’t hidden in his neck he knew he would say something. 

His constant humiliation was just another gift of being an omega, maybe if he had followed the path from when he was young it wouldn’t be so noticeable. After being a beta for almost fifteen years it was hard to form into what was expected of him.

When he didn’t speak, he felt the hand on his back start to move, drawing designs before lapsing into a gentle stroke over his back. 

Slowly the flame of anger started to die out until it was just smoke, slipping out of him at the gentle touch. He felt reassurance slipping through their bond and he realised that Will was actively trying to calm him through it. 

“You can stop now.”

He heard a raspy laugh and the reassurance stopped pushing at him, but the hand didn’t stop. 

“You caught me.”

Matthew let his breathing match up with the slow strokes over his back, he could feel sleep on the edges of his mind. 

“I don’t have a spare bed at my place, we’ll have to share at first.” 

“I think I’m used to that by now.” 

Matthew thought about his apartment, and all the things he wouldn’t be able to get at. He wondered if he would be able to get movers to bring over all he had. It wasn’t like he owned an abundance of possessions. If they put his apartment up for sale he could use the money for moving on once his sentence was finished.

He would have to wait to see if there would be the room for everything he owned at Will’s house.

“It’ll be nice to leave here.”

He could hear Will swallow loud in his ear. 

“I’m going to need a lot of help.”

“Then it’s a good thing that I used to be a nurse.”

Matthew was prepared to take care of him, he hardly let himself think it, but he enjoyed it. He got to touch his alpha and in return Will was slowly adjusting to having him there.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a while since he had last seen his house and it was good to be back. The smell of the wood and the fresh air felt right. There was no hospital disinfectant smell except for the scent stuck on him. 

After Matthew had changed back into the jumpsuit he had come in they had followed the approved route only stopping to get the suppressants and his dogs. 

Will knew it would fall to Matthew to take care of them, but he was just happy to get them out of the kennel and in his house. Seeing their excited faces was worth it alone. They had barrelled around the yard a few times before coming in and flopping on their beds. 

At first Will had been surprised that they had actually let Matthew come home with him and then he had been relieved. He was going to need all the help he could get while he healed, and Matthew seemed willing to fill that role.

Will didn’t enjoy being helpless, but he was comfortable with him now, it was better than having homecare and having a stranger in his house getting their scent on his things. Matthew’s scent at least he liked, and the longer he was around him the more he liked it. 

Waking up and having Matthew’s smell on his sheets was a wonderful thing. Even if he wasn’t sure about the omega, he would at least let himself admit that he loved how he smelled.

It bordered on addictive. 

It was also why he was happy to let Matthew help him to the bed and then slip in beside him. Matthew’s obvious comfort in his scent was well fine with him. 

The omega was a strange mix of powerful and somehow fragile. 

It wasn’t beyond him to notice how Matthew was purposefully trying to be gentle while he healed, but it was unexpected the way that Matthew also decided to look after him. 

After a short nap he felt Matthew moving beside him and he slipping his arm around the omega, letting him wake up feeling safe. He knew how much his small gestures could make. It was a sort of reward from Will to him, a way of thanking him. 

“Do you have any of my clothing?”

Matthew’s voice was muffled into his shoulder; if Will hadn’t been able to feel that he had been sleeping he wouldn’t have believed it from the sound of his voice. 

“No, they gave me the keys to your apartment but I never went over there.”

He could feel Matthew let out some air; it may have passed as a sigh. 

“I can’t wear this forever.”

Will tried to think if he had opened the new package of boxers he had bought or if they were still in the closet. 

“There should be unworn underwear in my closet in the hallway and other than that you are free to whatever else I have.”

At his answer he felt Matthew moving beside him and he turned his head so he could watch him leave the room.

When he came back he was wearing only a pair of the boxers. They didn’t fit him like they fit Will; they were tight, clinging to the curve of his ass. They left almost nothing to the imagination. 

He had the bag with the rest of the underwear still in his hand. 

“You can keep it in the top drawer on the right side if you don’t want them to get mixed up.”

“Thank you.”

There was actually a push of warmth at him, the alpha parts of him felt proud. His omega was in his house and he was content. 

It was like a constant war with his alpha side over how he should treat Matthew, but for now he was letting himself just enjoy it. He was too tired and weak to do anything else. 

Matthew put the whole bag in the top drawer and he watched as his mate looked through every one. Only when he got to the bottom did he go up and end up pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an off white undershirt. 

The shirt was a little tight over his shoulders and pulled at his chest, and Will wasn’t sure he ever looked that good in sweatpants. 

“What do you want to do for dinner?”

“If you can find my laptop in my desk we can order in. I don’t think I’m in the shape to go grocery shopping. Or clean out the fridge.”

Matthew crossed the room and Will watched how the shirt moved over his shoulders as he bent over the desk.

“Don’t worry, I can do that.”

Once he found the computer he brought it over, setting it up before scooting in beside Will. They settled on American-Chinese food, they could get soups, hotpots and noodles that Will could eat without too much pain. 

His intestines were still giving him pain, and the doctors had said to stay to soft food. Once it was ordered Matthew brought up another page, to order in groceries.

“It’s more expensive, but you won’t be able to lift the groceries even if you make it to the store.”

“Good idea.”

He let Matthew pick most of their food. After all he could only really make instant foods himself. Standing for long times hurt and he wasn’t supposed to lift anything heavy for another few weeks. 

Other than a few cans of soup he didn’t reach over to click on anything instead just letting his head rest on Matthew’s shoulder so he could watch what he ordered. 

All of Matthew’s funds had been handed over to him after they had bonded. He had made an account for him, for when he got out, but he had yet to get any cards made so he used only his own money. It did feel good to know he was taking care of his omega.

He hoped Matthew wouldn’t notice as he tilted his head up so that his nose was against his neck, right over his scent gland. Every time he smelled a little better. 

Will stayed like that until he heard the sound of a car door slamming. Only then did he shift away. 

Matthew looked over at him and for a second he thought he was going to be kissed, but he wasn’t the one who pulled away. 

Instead Will told him his password so he could pay with his card and settled back instead watching Matthew cross the room. He felt mixed up inside he watched Matthew pay. 

This wasn’t who he thought he would be with, but it hard to remember that Matthew was a monster when he was taking such gentle care of him. He pushed the thought away, not wanting to welcome it in. 

It was easier instead to concentrate on the way the delivery man looked at Matthew, the slight awe of seeing an omega in a rundown house like his own. Every part of him that was an alpha wished he had scented him so that his own smell was stronger on him, more than just the scent of sharing a bed. 

He did feel a little better when Matthew shut the door and walked into his kitchen. At first he thought that Matthew forgot that he needed help standing, and so he stayed awkwardly sitting up against a pillow hoping he would notice soon. 

It wasn’t until Matthew came back with a plate heaping with food that he realised he was wrong. He supposed the soup would come later. 

“That’s going to be too much for me.”

Will admitted Matthew moved back into his spot beside him. The plate was laid on his lap and Matthew picked up the only utensil in sight. A fork. 

Matthew scoffed.

“It’s not just for you.”

As if to prove a point Matthew ate the first forkful and gave him a sloppy lopped sided grin.

The second he was careful with, using the side of the fork until the soft noodles were hardly bigger than a grain of rice. Only then did he carefully scoop it onto the fork and bring it to his lips. 

He noticed with amusement that Matthew opened his own lips when Will did, as if he was feeding a child. As he chewed he couldn’t hold back the smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew could still feel Will’s lips warm on his own from the dream. When he woke he was welcomed by the scent of Will’s sweat and his own slick wet between his legs. It had been a while since he felt it besides his heats and his skin felt warm. 

He still wasn’t fully used to it so he wanted a shower to wash away any trace of it, but Will had an arm over him and he didn’t want to wake him up. He’d learned that Will woke with a jerk when he was woken up, and he didn’t want Will to hurt himself.

So Matthew stayed pinned under the arm. 

He wasn’t fully sure if Will would be able to smell it, or if it was enough that he would need the grab the sweatpants he had folded next to bed to hide it. 

It was just an added confusion to his life, and one he didn’t want to deal with. As much as he loved sleeping beside Will, feeling his alpha safe beside him and his guilty pleasure at Will normally snuggling closer in his sleep, it was a reminder that he needed his distance. When he had to go back to his cell he didn’t want to be haunted by the smell and touch of Will. 

It was time he talked to Will about bringing over his belongings. 

Time passed slowly, but Matthew didn’t mind. Will’s fingers had found their way under the hem of his shirt and were resting against his abs. 

Even wounded Will held him as if he was protective over him. Matthew saw the way that Will fought his alpha impulses, but in his sleep he couldn’t. 

Every morning since Matthew had crawled into his bed at the hospital Will had at least had an arm around him. 

Will’s movements were still restricted, but as he healed he moved more in his sleep and this was the furthest it had gone. He was spooning his back and he could feel Will’s breath warm on his neck. 

Will’s own movements encouraged him to make his own. When Will was fast asleep Matthew would often shape himself to Will’s body in a way that would satisfy all of his omega craving. He felt safe and relaxed like he had never experienced before. 

While he was pretending to be a beta he had constantly felt on edge, like there had been danger in every moment of the day. The change in hormones had taken that away. 

The slick was a gentle reminder that no matter how much he pretended that he was fine being his caretaker he was never really free from wanting Will. Distance would help, he needed to have his belonging brought in, and he’s scouted out the upstairs. It was a small room mostly filled with boxes, with some work it could be cleaned up and he could have his own space. 

He thought it over as he lay under the arm; sometimes bringing his own hand up to hold Will’s while he slept. Will often slept longer and it was almost half an hour later before he felt him stirring. As soon as he did Matthew helped Will into a sitting position against the bed, where he would be able to reach his book and water. Moving made the slick feel more uncomfortable and he shifted back, hoping Will couldn’t smell him.

“Thank you.”

Will said, his face still tense from the pain of getting into position. Matthew had noticed it was getting less, that he was learning how to move to avoid it from pulling too much.

“Will.”

He said it just to get Will’s attention, to let him know he was going to ask something.

“Yes?”

“I want to clean out the room upstairs; I would like to use it.”

Will gave him a warm smile, and he wasn’t sure what he did to earn it. Matthew returned it.

“If you want to go through all that work, then sure.”

Matthew checked one last time to make sure Will was comfortable, feeling pleased that he would have his own space. A space he could keep free of dog hair so he could better utilise the floor in his workout. 

“I’m going to have a shower; do you have everything you need?”

Will reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could pull away. 

“I could actually use a shower too if that’s alright with you.”

Matthew froze when he realised Will was asking to join him. In the hospital it had been easy, the shower had been made for people in Will’s condition. Will’s home one wasn’t, it was small and no matter how he moved he would be pressed against him. He decided to wash Will first and then properly shower himself after when Will was back in bed. 

“Of course.” 

At least he could clean off the slick when he was scrubbing Will’s back.


	13. Chapter 13

It had felt like it was taking forever to heal, he was still almost helpless to do anything on his own. 

The last two weeks since they had returned to his house he had only had a few physiotherapy appointments. The exercises were still small, and he often had to get Matthew’s help. 

Just like with everything in his life lately. Matthew was always willing, making him all his meals and helping him to stand and take the small walks he needed to take. When he asked for his own room Will had been glad, it was something he could give back. 

Matthew had taken one week to clear it out, and another to move his own things in. 

The first night apart was when his nightmares returned. 

He didn’t realise he was moving in his sleep, he just remembered trying to hold Abigail’s throat closed and the pain in his gut. 

Except he couldn’t reach for her, and no matter how hard he struggled Will couldn’t get closer.

“Will.”

It wasn’t a voice he knew, or at least not at first.

“Will, you’re going to tear something!” 

His eyes opened and there was darkness, unknown yet why he was blind. Will tried to sit up but he felt the heavy press against him, the hands clamped on his wrists and the weight of someone sitting on his hips. 

Fear was thick in the air, but then he smelled it, it was his mate. 

The fear lessened as he realised where he was, and what was happening.

“Turn on the light.”

Matthew didn’t more off him, but he did let go of his wrists to lean over and flick on the lamp on his nightstand. 

The light helped chase away the last of the fear that was hanging on. The room was empty except for Matthew on top of him and the few dogs that had gathered by his nightstand. 

There was worry on Matthew’s face, but he ignored it, instead pulling up his shirt to make sure that the pain in his abdomen was only on the inside. 

Warm hands pressed against the scar, Matthew feeling along it and watching his face intensely for discomfort. He felt warmth from the omega as he checked him over, looking concerned the whole time. 

“What was that?”

“Nightmares. I get them all the time.”

Matthew tilted his head and slowly finished feeling over his stomach, seemingly content with his level of pain. 

“I haven’t noticed them before.”

Will looked up at the omega that had yet to get off him. He had to look down again as Matthew was trying to meet his eyes. Matthew never lowered his gaze like a normal omega. 

It may have been the hormones, or maybe he just felt safe with an omega tucked into his side, but it was an almost stunning realisation. He’d never gone a full week without waking up in a cold sweat since he had taken the job with Jack.

“I haven’t had any since you’ve been here.”

Even in the low light he caught the way that’s Matthew’s face lit up for a split second before he covered it. Matthew slowly got off him, turning off the light before pulling at the blanket and climbing under. He fit tightly into Will’s side so that he could share his pillow. 

“Would you like me to stay here for the rest of the night?” 

The question was delayed, they both had already accepted Matthew’s place at his side. 

“Yes.”

Will slipped his arm under the pillow so that Matthew was pulled closer. His scent had gotten stronger lately, and Will wanted to roll in it. Pressing his nose into his neck was as far as he would allow himself. 

He didn’t want to think about how much he genuinely enjoyed being with the omega. 

Over the last few weeks it had been easy to forget about the rest of the world. Matthew was seductively kind, taking his dogs out for runs every day, taking care of his every need and cleaning up the house. All Will had had to worry about was healing. 

He had even adjusted to showering with him so that he didn’t have to bent, but lately he had noticed a change in from the almost endless confidence. Matthew was flustered now when they showered, he tried to hide it but his pale skin didn’t hide his blush. 

He still acted too much like a beta, taking charge of anything that needed doing and boldly meeting Will’s eyes, but Will had adjusted. Will would drop his gaze first. 

Will had known that Matthew had liked him, but it was never as obvious. It was why he had agreed to Matthew having his own room and yet here it he was, back in his bed. He dug his fingers into the short back curls on Matthew’s head, massaging his scalp. 

At first the noise startled him; he wouldn’t have known what made the clumsy sound if it hadn’t been for the way Matthew practically vibrated beside him. 

He’d never heard an omega purr before, he’s heard about it, but it was an intimate sound, there was no recording of it. 

Will held his breath not wanting to stop him. 

It was obvious it was not a sound Matthew had practice at making; he had been hiding who he was so long Will could believe that it may even be his first time. It cut a few times before starting up again.

Will started slow breaths keeping his hand in his hair. He felt boneless as Matthew continued; he was starting to understand why someone would be so desperate to have an omega. The purr stuttered again and Will smiled. 

He was just glad that he got to hear it.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the third time this week he had had to sneak out of bed early and wash away the slick between his legs. His skin felt warm and his dreams were filled with Will’s touches, ones he had never felt before. 

If he hadn’t been religiously taking his medication he would have thought he was going into heat. 

Matthew supposed that this is what he got instead, a medium level need and his body against him as well as his mind. He didn’t bother putting his undershirt back on, wearing only his boxers as he returned to the room.

It didn’t help that Will had been looking at him longer, sometimes being obvious when he smelled him. Before Will had always hid it, and Matthew had been willing to pretend he didn’t notice, but now he often felt Will’s nose pressed against his neck when they were in bed. Will snuffing his scent from behind him.

Things were going well between them, well enough that Matthew sometimes wondered if maybe this wouldn’t always just be a bonding for his safety. That the feeling between them would change enough that at some point it would become more than Will holding him at night. 

At first Matthew took the worn bible that he kept at the bedside. Reading through passages in from on the area heaters only managed to keep his mind off Will for a few minutes. Soon he was looking at the pages and not seeing words. He was thinking about Will’s body in the bed, wanting to peel the shirt off him and feel his skin.

After forcing himself through one last passage he moved back to the bed, binding the cover on the book and putting it down.

Matthew crawled back into bed beside Will, pressing up into his side, rubbing himself on him as much as he could. Trying to get skin on skin contact to ease the ache that was starting low in his stomach.

“What are you doing?”

Will grumbled, his voice low from sleep, but he felt the arm slip around him. Bare skin against his own. 

“Trying to get comfortable.”

Matthew rolled his hips back against Will before his mind caught up and he stopped himself. He wondered what it would feel like to push their underwear down and to feel his alpha pressing against him. The thought was enough to pull the groan out of his throat.

“You smell so good.”

He felt Will’s nose against him again and he tilted his head, showing Will his scar. 

Will jerked back and he heard a hiss of pain. 

“Why do you smell so good?”

Matthew rolled over so he could see Will’s expression, it was one of concern. 

“I think this is what a heat is like on suppressants.”

Will’s eyebrows drew down and he shook his head. 

“No, the doctor assured me that there would be no change.”

Matthew didn’t remember that conversation and when he opened his mouth to ask Will cut him off. 

“I asked about it when you were showering.”

Matthew felt anger, but it was flooded out with the feeling of growing need. 

“I have been taking them.”

He hardly managed to keep the snap in his voice, it was a struggle not to just roll over and show Will his bare stomach. 

“I wasn’t saying you weren’t.”

Will had been creeping forward the whole time they spoke, a hand moved forward and pushed him down against the bed.

Matthew tilted his head, showing off his neck. 

“We should call the doctors office.”

Matthew suggested although that wasn’t where his thought were, he quickly felt Will’s lips against the scar. He couldn’t even think of another word to say as the skin was sucked into Will’s mouth and he felt a sharp bite. 

Will was marking him again. His skin was wet, the cool air making the spot even more sensitive. He watched Will pull back and grab at the blankets.

There was a moment of shared eye contact before the blankets were thrown off him, and he arched his back so that his bare stomach was pushed up. He was giving Will his softest parts, a show of trust. 

The alpha growl was rewarding, and his skin felt hot as Will’s hand explored the bare skin. 

He felt the uncomfortable release of slick between his legs and he wanted to take the small boxers off to keep the damp cloth off him. Will bent over, making another pained sound before he started pressing kisses over the skin. They turned into little nips and bites. 

Matthew knew that Will could hurt himself, he was still healing and the type of fast movements he was making were not careful, but his mind was too foggy. He couldn’t form the thoughts as Will marked his bare stomach. 

The bites started to move lower, roaming over his hip until he felt his boxers being tugged down. He knew if Will hadn’t noticed the slick he would now. 

Matthew was quickly bare and Will sat up to look over him. The eyes roaming his small cock it was the first time someone had seen his nude body and he felt too open. The shower was different because Will had never looked at him with want. 

Although he felt nervous, he also felt proud of the desire in Will’s face, that his mate would want him so badly. 

“Will.” 

Will moved back to sit on his heels and Matthew could see that the wound was red. Even as the need grew he knew Will had to be careful. 

“Lay down beside me.”

He suggested softly, knowing that Will would be full of Alpha needs and although he wasn't one to posture, he wouldn't take commands well.

Will obeyed, looking like he was fighting it more than Matthew. It was obvious from the way his cock pressed against his boxers that he felt the same drive to breed, but he seemed to be struggling harder.

It may have been while Matthew was learning to control himself while his heats torn through him in his cell Will wasn’t getting the same experience. This would probably be his first real rut. 

A hand reached out and he felt it slide down his abs until it played with the short downy hair around his own small cock. There was a few seconds while Will looked at him and then he felt the lips again, his time against his own. 

He opened his mouth without even thinking.


	15. Chapter 15

Will took his mouth with a hunger that was shared, and when Matthew groaned into it the hand slipped lower and surrounded him. It felt easier just feeling him, knowing that Will’s eyes were closed. 

Will’s hands were soft and big enough that he was almost completely covered, the hands he expected from a teacher. He groaned slightly as Will gave it a slow tug. 

He kept up slow strokes, only encouraged each time Matthew moaned into his mouth. 

When their lips parted he gave a shaky breath and slipped am arm over Will’s back, tucking his face in his neck again. 

“Are you hiding from me?”

Will’s voice held the hint of a growl, making him sound low and husky. The more they touched the further it pushed him, helping to strip him of his inhibitions. 

Matthew gave a shaky laugh, but it was cut off as Will carefully fingered over his cock. 

“It’s a lot.”

Matthew felt nervous, he had known this was part of having Will as his mate, but he had been put on suppressants. His hopes of this ever happening were a long way down the road. He needed a few seconds to take it all in, his scent, his touch and the warmth of his body. It felt more than just good, it felt like he was meant to be there. 

“Too much?”

Will’s hands never stopped and he could feel the tension building. 

“No.”

Just when he was beginning to think that Will was going to bring him with his hands alone he shifted slightly beside him, taking him in his other hand. 

He was clumsier with that hand but he quickly understood what Will was planning as it moved over his hip. Will’s fingers roamed over a cheek and then dipped between to find slick. 

Will made a noise deep in his throat, vibrating against Matthew’s hidden face. It make him dizzy knowing how much it pleased his alpha.

He could feel the need in Will, that he was struggling not to just pin him to the bed. 

A finger teased at his hole, and Matthew tried to brace himself. 

Matthew had been hiding who he was for so long pretending not to be an omega, and yet he was going to have to let Will inside him. It wasn’t that he had never done it before, being a virgin had never bothered him before, it was that it was the final admission that he really was an omega and that was what felt like a huge step.

He would have to let down the last of his walls and the last time he had let Will in he had betrayed him. With his heat on him, he would need his mate even if he wasn’t ready. 

It was less uncomfortable than he expected as the first finger entered him, it may have been his heat or maybe the unsteady hand on his cock but it only added to his need. It wasn’t enough and he could feel how it was coated in his slick. More escaped him as Will rubbed against his walls, and the noise that fell from his lips was purely omega. 

The noise was similar to the purring, something he was not really sure how to recreate, but it was pulled from him. 

“I want to be inside you.”

Will groaned, his voice hardly auditable. 

The second finger came almost a little too quick, but his body was hungry to be bred and accepted it after a few seconds. Matthew couldn’t think about anything but how it would feel to have all of Will inside him instead of just pressing against his thigh. 

The three fingers that finally scissored inside him would be nothing compared to the knot, but the heat in his belly didn’t care it was telling him it was time. 

“I need more.” 

At his words the fingers were gone and he felt Will move only to hear a sharp intake from pain. He wouldn’t be able to rut him like an alpha normally would, his muscles still healing. 

The problem was solved when Matthew rolled over, tilting his head to the side and pressing his ass against the front of Will’s boxers, letting his slick get on them. 

The cloth was pushed down and he felt the skin on skin, his stomach flopping in excitement. 

Will’s teeth scrapped against his neck and he felt the tip push just a little bit inside him. Only opening him up without fully entering him, giving him the ache without the satisfaction of their fluids mixing to sate the heat. 

“Who is your alpha?”

The words didn’t make sense at first, and then he realised Will as asking for his complete submission in the place of him properly presenting. 

“You are.”

Matthew murmured against the pillow, rolling his hips back so that Will slid a little deeper. It felt like a lot compared to his fingers, but he wanted to feel it all. Have his mate fully inside him. 

“You are my alpha.” 

He repeated when Will didn’t move.

There was a sharp nip on his neck, and Will moved slowly, giving small thrusts to let the slick coat him as he entered. 

Only when he was fully inside Matthew did the omega understand just how much it was. He knew if he wasn’t on his heat he would have needed more time, but now it felt perfect despite the pain. 

“Yes.”

He gasped as Will slowly started to pull out and thrust in again. 

Matthew started pushing into it; trying to encourage him to fuck him harder; even if his moves were sloppy his enthusiasm seemed to make up for it. The teeth started to nip harder, marking him again even as Wills knot was starting to swell. 

The desperation in the moment kept him from thinking too much about the soft omega noises he let Will hear. Instead he focused inward, to the way his hole stretched around Will, and how the growing knot kept rubbing against something that was sending sparks up his spine. 

He’d never had an internal orgasm, he’d been dry while he was on the beta hormones and never had needed to past his small cock. Having Will fucking him made him realise how different the pleasure was. 

“I’m going to breed you.” 

Will’s voice almost didn’t sound like his own, but Matthew didn’t fight it, he turned only kept his neck offered up as he continued to push back onto Will, fucking himself on his cock. 

Matthew knew that the wound was holding Will back, and that he wasn’t going to be bred like an omega normally was, but he was past that. Having Will come deep inside him would be enough to satisfy the hormones no matter how they were positioned. 

The knot was starting hurt more than it was pleasurable when Will pulled it out, stretching him uncomfortably as it was forced back in again. 

Will didn’t stop, making him take the knot until he couldn’t pull it out anymore. Just when he thought it was getting too big for him to hold it pushed him over the edge and he felt his body pulse around the knot, milking it and bringing Will. 

He could feel the release and how deeply it coated him on the inside, and he was left gasping in the wake of his own orgasm. 

Matthew’s own name was on Will’s lips as he came down and Matthew felt a few more nips on his scar to muffle it. From the feeling it was already dark from bruises. 

The need was no longer so desperate as he lay knotted to Will, but it was still like a pulse in his mind reminding him that it was not over.


	16. Chapter 16

Will woke slowly, feeling the ache in his body from doing too much over the last few days. Matthew was in front of him, still sleeping and he could feel he was nude. 

It felt weird now, the hormones had mostly run their course and while he still found Matthew incredibly attractive he wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t wanted a real mate and yet they had spent a heat together. 

The memory of what they had done may be slightly foggy, but it was clear enough that he felt familiar with Matthew’s body. He slipped am arm over him and stroked his hand over his abs. 

With Matthew still young and it good health he knew that it was more than likely that something would catch. 

They would have to figure out where to go from there. Will thought it over, a little surprised at the spark of excitement over being a father, but it was small enough that it only added to the confusion. 

Will was glad that Matthew was still sleeping, giving him time to think it over on his own. 

He hadn’t planned on a family, everyone kept telling him he is too unstable, but now he was unsure. The last month was just spent with Matthew, his scent taking away most of his nerves and irritability. Matthew helped him with the dogs, he took care of the house in Will’s inability, and he offered the steady calm that Will needed. Until Will found that on his own, Matthew filled in the spaces.

Over the last month he supposed Matthew had become a good friend, closer than any other he had had. He got used to the omega in his house and his life and it wasn’t as bad as he expected. Although he wasn’t sure he was ready to have sex with the omega when he wasn’t on a heat, he felt they could work around it.

If Matthew decided to keep it they could stay as they were, Matthew living upstairs most the day and sharing his bed in a non-sexual sense at night. Will knew there would be enough room between the wall and the bed for a crib. 

Will couldn’t forget how it had felt of the desperation he felt to claim his omega. He didn’t know how Matthew had been able to stand those two heats apart, even when his own seamen was spilling out of Matthew with every thrust after he had bred him repeatedly it had not felt like enough.

He absentmindedly rubbed his hand over Matthew’s hard abs, thinking about how he would have to be the one to start helping Matthew instead of the other way around. Will would be the first to admit he wasn’t great at being an alpha, it was why Hannibal found him so special. He wouldn’t challenge his status, he could be a partner without the complications of a normal Alpha, but he was willing to try his best if that was what was needed. 

Will knew he wasn’t going to be the only one with nerves, and that Matthew would have it worse. He would know that Will had the final say, so for once Will found himself in the place of being the one to comfort. 

When Matthew started to move beside him he was unsure what to do, so he stayed as he was. He may not have wanted the heat, but he knew he didn’t want Matthew to feel like he blamed him for it. Matthew had taken his suppressants; it had been beyond their control. All they could do was deal with the results. 

“Morning.”

The hand on Matthew’s stomach was roughly pushed away and the omega sat up.

He felt a trickle of fear through their bond before Matthew looked at him. Will lowered his eyes to keep from meeting and he waited for him to speak. 

“I need a shower.”

The hunger Will felt seemed like a more pressing need, he hardly remembered stopping in the last few days, so he spoke warmly.

“How about breakfast first?”

Matthew seemed jittery, turning his back to him and grabbing at the clothing on the floor beside the bed. Will knew it was probably unlike Will he hadn’t had time to start to process what had happened. 

“We can do that.”

Matthew seemed short, keeping his head turned away. He tried to feel for his emotions but Matthew was purposefully blocking him. 

He let him dress and go. It gave him the time to slowly got into a sitting position. Will’s hands found their way to his scar and he started to carefully rub it, working on the knots of tissue and feeling for any spots that may hurt a little too much. 

The scent of eggs cooking drifted into the bedroom and he watched as his dogs started to trail into the other room, hoping to mooch of off Matthew. Even if Matthew pretended he didn’t, Will knew that Matthew always snuck the dogs a bit of egg white. 

He felt the edge of frustration and he realised it was not his own. With the ache in his gut he wasn’t about to join Matthew in the other room.

If he knew Matthew he would bring him his breakfast if he didn’t show up in the kitchen. 

Sure enough only a few minutes later Matthew returned with a plate full of food and the dogs trailing after him. 

Matthew sat beside him; letting Will wiggle closer so that his head was resting on Matthew’s shoulder. Even though he had been able to feed himself he let Matthew stick the fork into a bit of scrambled egg and bring it to his lips. 

“We need to talk.”

With his mouth full he could only nod, taking his time to swallow before replying. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want.”

Matthew was looking at the eggs intently, stabbing another piece and bringing it up to Will’s lips. The feelings he was getting from Matthew were muddled with unhappiness. 

It hadn’t crossed his mind that Matthew would be upset, that he might not be ready to accept the rest of the changes that came with being an omega, if he was honest his education in omega’s was lacking. 

“So if I decide against it you won’t stop me.”

Will tried not to allow himself to be bothered, so he pretended that full mouth was stopping him from talking and nodded. 

“What do you want?”

Matthew asked, taking the next bite for himself. 

“We don’t know if anything is even going to happen yet and really I don’t think it’s really up to me, but I spent this morning thinking about it.”

Will paused unsure if he should continue, only when Matthew looked expectant did he continue.

“I think I would be a good father.”

He didn’t need their bond to feel Matthew’s relief in the way he relaxed a little behind him, but he was still tense compared to the omega he knew. 

“I agree.”

Will knew they were agreeing on more than Will’s ability to be a parent. 

“If it comes to that I believe they would allow you to serve out your sentence here.”

Matthew brought another forkful up to his lips and Will took it. 

He could tell Matthew was still muddled, but it was a start. They didn’t even know anything for sure, but the stress was there, knowing that their lives could change completely. 

“I would like that.”

Matthew’s voice was soft when he finally spoke.


	17. Chapter 17

Things had been different between them since his heat; Will kept trying to be an alpha with laughable results. He was hardly better at it than Matthew was at acting like an omega, but Matthew appreciated the attempts. 

The only thing that Matthew felt was satisfying was the one time he attempted to scent him. Will wasn’t particularly good at it, and he kept skipping spots to avoid pulling on his gut. 

Neither of them knew for sure if he was expecting, but Will seemed to be happy to assume he was until they found out otherwise.

Their first approved visit to the doctors was too early to check, as heats raised hormones so it was often difficult to tell until the second week. Instead they got him blood tests to see why he went into heat. It was the second visit that both of them were waiting for. 

They got the results first, finding out that his hormones were so low that when he took the suppressants instead of giving him an elevated level so that his body thought he was already pregnant and skipping the heats it pushed him into the right amount. Before they gave him a new prescription they had given him a pregnancy test and he sat waiting beside Will. 

The alpha had reached over and took his hand, holding on it tight while they waited. The doctor returned shortly and Will was handed a new prescription to keep him on. 

He would need to come back every week for approved visits so that they could check that his levels could stay up.

The doctor spoke in deadpan telling them they were expecting and for a second the bond was fuzzy with their mixing feelings. He could feel how excited Will was, and the hope filling him. His own feeling were not so warm. 

It felt so fast. Even if Will had been his mate when he had planned it he thought it would have been years before anything like this. He thought he would have time to adjust to being an omega again before something like this would come up. It still didn’t feel real.

The whole taxi ride home Will was pressed into his side telling him about how the baby could stay in a crib next to the bed until it was old enough to move into Matthew’s room upstairs. 

It was so well thought out, like Will had been thinking about it ever since his heat.

Matthew felt like he was choking on it, like it was the final step in his change. He let Will talk, hanging onto his hand even as they entered the house. 

Will moved to the bed, lying down. He was probably sore for the amount of walking they did and the constant change in positions. 

“Will you get the computer?”

Matthew was used to getting things for Will, he didn’t even think before grabbing the laptop and bringing it to him. When he put it in his lap Will reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Why don’t you join me?” 

Even in his state of confused emotions he wanted to be near Will so he joined him on the bed. As soon as he was next to Will the alpha slipped a hand around his shoulders and pulled him over so that he was leaning on Will’s shoulder. 

His hand came up and ruffled through Matthew’s hair. Will had never openly held him like this. It was always a position they slumped into after a while. 

Will opened up his computer and started it. 

“I have to admit, I don’t know that much about what’s going to happen.”

Will muttered into his hair, and he felt the soft press of lips. Matthew was sure that he was not supposed to feel it, but it still made him feel a little better. Hidden affections were better than none.

“I don’t really know either. It’s not like we normally get pregnant omegas at the mental hospital.”

Matthew admitted before he shifted so he could wrap his arms around Will’s waist without pressing against his scar. What he knew was the basics, none of the depth of what was going to happen.

For a second it felt like they were a real couple, and he watched as Will one handed opened up a browser. 

It took only a few seconds to realise that Will was planning to look it up right at that moment. 

He let Will flick through the pages, sometimes he would make a comment, telling Matthew when they needed to go for an ultrasound and at what age they would both be able to feel the baby move. 

Before long he was getting Matthew to pass him his phone and was downloading baby alerts on it, so that he would know what to expect. 

While he did appreciate the way Will was throwing himself into it, it was hard to work up any excitement. 

Matthew told himself he just needed time. In the meanwhile he could enjoy the attention and touches that Will was giving him. 

He tightened his arms around Will, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Will noticed how Matthew still wore his clothing even though he now had his own, but he didn’t mind. 

He never thought he would have liked it, but he looked fantastic in Will’s old clothing. He wasn’t huge at a month and a half, but as an omega he was showing much more than beta’s he had seen at the same time who would not yet even be showing. After some research he had found out that because of the shorter pregnancies in the beginning omega’s went through more changes up front. 

He knew that Matthew would have been able to zip up his skin tight jacket still, but he had moved to wearing Will’s puffy parka when they went for slow walks around the property as Will tried to build up muscle again. 

Maybe it was just that he was at the point that he needed his alpha’s things around him, but Will’s alpha side enjoyed it. He liked his mate wearing his clothing, the only thing Matthew wore of his own was his underwear. 

Every morning Matthew stripped down to the tight black boxer briefs and would let Will scent him. It was one of the few times he could see the small belly, it was not yet noticeable through clothing. Matthew would make the sweetest little noises the entire time, relaxing more each time Will rubbed against him. 

They had hardly just finished, when Matthew started to get up. Normally after they would lay together, even though Will wasn’t in love he was fond of Matthew and he knew having him around was important when Matthew was pregnant. 

“Leaving already?”

Matthew shrugged and grabbed an undershirt, pulling it on. His eyes were half closed and he looked sleepy, it was the relaxation of being scented. 

“I need breakfast, I’m starving.” 

“I can make it.”

Matthew looked back at him and smiled warmly. He could feel how much Matthew cared for him. Their bond was only strengthening since his heat. At first it made him feel awkward as the feeling weren’t shared, but now he was used to it, like the warm glow of the sun. 

“I still don’t like how much pain you are getting when you lifts things, I would feel better if I did.”

Will felt like it was something he should be doing. His omega was pregnant, it was his job to provide the food, and yet he was normally stuck watching while Matthew cooked for the two of them. 

Will gave Matthew a few minutes before slowly getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and looked in at first. He was standing in front of a pan that was cooking oatmeal pancakes.

He could tell Matthew still had mixed feelings, but as he watched him slowly run his fingers over his growing belly he felt warm down to his toes. Not all of his feeling were from himself either, he could feel Matthew’s hints of fondness.

He kept watching as Matthew flipped the pancake with one hand on his belly the whole time, his shirt pushed up to expose it. 

It was still so small, just enough to notice, but Will felt drawn to him. 

He crossed the room and watched his head jerk up as he realised he wasn’t alone. His hand fell away and his shirt covered him again, but Will didn’t want that. He moved to stand behind him, pushing it up and feeling the hard surface with his own hands. Matthew smelled so strongly of his own scent, and for a moment it felt real. 

He didn’t pull away though, he took in a deep breath and kept running his hands over Matthew’s belly. 

“You’re not going to feel anything.”

“I know I got the alert on my phone, it’s only the size of a bean.”

Matthew gave a quiet laugh and leaned back into him. There was a while before Matthew spoke, instead he kept making the pancakes as Will held him. It wasn’t until they were all finished and stacked up on a plate that he started to turn around in Will’s arms. 

He could tell Matthew was going to ask him to let go, he was smiling and he looked amazing.

When their lips bruised he didn’t think, he just gave him a small peck, followed by a slower longer kiss. He hadn’t really kissed him since his heat, except a few pressed to the top of Matthew’s hair while he was sleeping. 

When their lips parted Will wasn’t sure what to say, no matter how much he tried a part of himself still wanted Matthew.

The look on Matthew’s face showed tentative excitement, and he found himself pressing one more kiss on his lips. 

There were no words as Matthew finally got the pancakes and went to the table. Will followed with canned peaches and plates for them both.


	19. Chapter 19

Things had changed between them since they had kissed in the kitchen that one morning. There was a warmth between them that hadn’t been there before. 

In the morning Will would wake him with his lips, sometimes all over his face, sometimes only on his lips until Matthew responded. 

It had never went further than the gentle presses until this morning, it was slightly different. He had woken up to the kisses, but it was early and as he tried to roll over and go to bed Will had just moved on top of him, pinning him down and laughing. By the time it their lips met again Will’s hands had been all over his body and when they parted he felt out of breath. 

Will stayed at his side, and he could feel that Will cared. No matter how much Will pretended he didn’t Matthew knew better. He could feel his growing emotions through their bond and he had seen Will’s face when he caught him watching. Will’s feeling for the fetus in his body was opening the door for more.

Part of him wondered if Will would love him by the time their baby was born. 

Will’s head was resting on his shoulder and a hand running over his stomach. He still felt strange about the changes in his body, but he was starting to get used to it. The way that Will looked at him now helped, he’d always had confidence in his body, but he’d never admitted he was an omega before. It was strange to be accepted for what he was. 

At two months he was starting to nest, he’d brought down a few of his belongings. The room now soothed him. It felt like it was his place. Will was careful not to leave his clothing around and it felt right. From what he could tell he wasn’t nesting as much as a normal omega and he guessed it was his body’s own lack.

Now that Will had had three months to heal he was starting to take the dogs out instead. Matthew had found himself less willing to take the dogs for their daily run when nesting started to hit. 

He’d also cut down on exercise at the doctors suggestion. His hormones were still low, exercise could add to it, so he ended up lying around the house more often and by the doctor’s orders doubling up on medication.

It made him feel sick at first, but he was getting used to it. The longer he was pregnant the more he was getting used to the idea, to accept that he was going to start a family with Will.

He looked over at the last two pills in the bottle and Will seemed to read his thoughts.

“I need to pick up the rest of your medication; will you two be alright alone?”

Matthew brought his hand down to cover Will’s. 

“We will be great.”

Will didn’t leave right away; they lay for a while longer before he moved. He didn’t get up all at once, stopping to cover Matthews face with kisses again before finally getting out of bed. 

Matthew felt warm as he watched his mate dress; he loved the way Will kept looking over at him. It didn’t even feel real, like his mind had created his deepest wants. 

He pushed the blankets off of his body; letting Will see all of him. It was rewarding when Will finished dressing and came to him again kneeling beside the bed to press a kiss to his belly. 

“If you are good I’ll scent you when I get home.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow; he intended to stay in bed as he was. Will would be back in under an hour, he wanted to be ready for him. The scenting was the best part of his day, the nesting hormones would still after and he would feel a sleepy satisfaction. 

“Depends on what you count as good.”

Will laughed and pressed another kiss to his belly. 

“Just take care of yourself.”

Will pulled the blanket back over Matthew, tucking him in. He brushed his fingers through Matthew’s messy hair, and Matthew felt warmth through his bond. 

“Come home soon, I can’t wait in bed all day.” 

Matthew teased, stretching out and easing the slight ache in his back. 

Will shared another smile with him before going to the door and grabbing his coat. On the way out Will petted a few fuzzy heads before he left. 

As soon as he was out the door they came from him and Matthew rolled onto his side so he could reach out an arm to touch them. The dogs wagged their tails as they received the pets. He wondered if this was his life now, if he would never be able to work again. A weight settled over him now that Will was gone. 

Will was not enough if he lost everything else. 

He tried not to let the thought hang on him, Will had done his best to do what he could to give Matthew freedom. He had to believe that Will would continue to fight for him.

Matthew only had to look beside the bed to see the crib Will had picked up and the stuffed dog and blanket already inside it to know that Will was more prepared than he was. Will had brought it back the first time he actually went out for groceries, after enlisting Matthew’s help they had put it together. It was early, but he could tell that’s where Will’s mind was, on the future. 

His own kept drifting there as well, if he stayed here it would be better than jail but it was a cage of a different kind. 

In the end he found he couldn’t stay in bed, without the intrusive thought invading his mind. 

“Let’s go for a walk. No more wool gathering for me.” 

He mumbled to the dog nuzzling his hand. 

Other than the head rush he got at sitting up he was feeling fine enough, and he found the clothing he has discarded the night before. 

He looked out the window; he could see the leaves on the porch outside were stiff with frost. 

Will had taken his thinner jacket, leaving his parka behind. He crossed the room to pick it up from it’s spot in front of it’s area heater.

Matthew was just starting to zip it up when he heard a knock on the door. 

There had been no guests since he had moved in and he felt wary as he went to the door. Only seeing the postal uniform calmed him again. He opened it a crack. 

“Hello?”

“I have a package you need to sign for.”

A small carefully wrapped box with a clipboard on top was thrust at him. 

He took the box and signed, noticing there was no name on the outside of the box, just Will’s address written in perfect letters and an envelope attached. 

He didn’t even really notice the man leaving until the door slammed. He went back inside, forgetting about his plans for a walk. Unable to help himself he opened the envelope wondering if one of Will’s friends had sent something for the baby.

Matthew read down the perfect calligraphy, feeling his stomach turn as he recognised who it was from. 

It spoke of Will’s scar and how he was surprised when he saw an article that featured him with the mutt omega he had spoken so lowly of before. It asked if that was all who would take him now that he had the scar across his stomach, or if it was an accident. 

Matthew didn’t even finish it, feeling sick as he folded it back up. He wouldn’t let Will see the message, or know that he had seen it. Things were starting to go well between them, he didn’t need this to add turbulence. 

His first thought was to burn it, but then he stopped, Will might notice that something new was burned, instead he put it in a place that he knew Will would never look. He folded it in half and stuck it in the inside cover of his bible. The box seemed safe enough, not that the letter was gone. 

The mention of an article bothered him, but at a search of Will’s name he found it. Tattle Crime had run an article on him. It was titled “Should Mentally Insane Murders be Allowed to Raise Children” and showed an intimate moment between him and Will. It was almost two weeks ago when they had gone for his last hormone testing. They were leaving the office and Will had wrapped his arms around him pulling up his shirt just enough to see the start of his belly. 

He didn’t even read the rest of the article before he closed it and sat on the bed, knowing he had to keep this from Will. 

The sick feeling stayed until Will came home. 

It was good to see his mate but he wanted the box gone. 

“Someone sent you a present.” 

He stayed on the bed and pointed at it. 

Will smiled and tilted his head. 

“You look down, was I gone too long?”

It was gentle teasing and it worked, Matthew couldn’t help but echo his smile. 

“I might have missed you.”

Matthew watched Will slip out of his jacket and take the pills from his pocket before coming to sit beside him. He heard the sound of the pills being set down before the gentle press of lips against his cheek.

“Why don’t you help me open the present?”

Will was gone only long enough to grab the box and as he brought it to the bed Matthew wished it was further away. He felt the lack of calm as Will sat beside him and started to pick at the perfectly wrapped paper. 

Matthew didn’t want to help so he leaned into Will’s side, curling up to him. The package had a small outfit in it and when he saw the card his heart dropped. When he grabbed for it Will pinched it out of his fingers. 

He didn’t have to see any words to know that it said who it was from, Will’s face darkened almost immediately. 

“What is it?”

Matthew asked pretending he didn’t know. 

“It’s nothing.”

Will put the card in the box and closed it, tossing it to the floor and turning to Matthew with a fake smile. 

“I think I remember promising you a scenting when I got home.”


	20. Chapter 20

Will knew what the clothing meant. Hannibal was not out of his life and had no intent to be. It was another gesture of their supposed friendship. It made him feel anxious that there were no words to go with it, just his name, like a warning. 

He hadn’t slept well that night; he kept waking up at every noise. Will wasn’t sure how many hours he had laid in the dark, curled around Matthew with one hand on his stomach. It helped him relax to feel that his mate and their baby was safe, but not enough.

Will wanted to keep them that way; it was the next morning before he realised he had to do something. The postage was from Europe, so he had a while, but how long. 

When Matthew was ready to give birth or when their baby was walking around the house. It was too dangerous; he couldn’t let Hannibal take away his family like he had taken Abigail. 

His family. He hadn’t thought of Matthew as his family before, but the word seemed fitting as he rubbed his thumb over Matthew’s belly. 

He hadn’t meant to start caring about him, he had wanted to keep distance, but now he couldn’t imagine not feeling his lips in the morning. 

Matthew shifted slightly, his ass pushing back against him. 

If he left Matthew would have to go back to the hospital, and he knew it would be hard on him. He had already picked this room to nest in; it would take a long time before he could settle into another one. If he was going to do anything he would have to talk it through with Matthew. He couldn’t see Matthew not agreeing with him. 

It was bad enough Will had moved on, had forgotten Hannibal, but he was with the man who had almost killed Hannibal. He realised that it was foolish to think that they would be left alone. 

When Matthew moved against him again he kissed the back of his neck. Knowing that he was waking up. 

“Matthew.” 

He could feel Matthew stretch beside him, before pushing back into his body. 

“Hmm.”

Matthew mumbled; obviously not ready to wake up yet. 

Will nipped his neck gently until Matthew half rolled in his arms. Looking at Matthew’s big green eyes half closed with sleep he found himself putting off the conversation. Instead he took his lips, and found Matthew responding to him. Matthew’s mouth opened for him and he felt the slide of his tongue. 

His taste was stronger in the morning, but Will welcomed it, he wanted it to wash away all the thoughts in his head. 

One of Matthew’s hands came up to rest on his side, running over his skin before moving down to the waistband of his pajama pants. It rested there, his fingers slipping under but not moving further down. 

As Matthew turned full in his arms he felt the press of his belly against his own. He wondered if Matthew would be able to feel his scar, if he noticed it when he couldn’t see it. 

A reminder of what he needed to protect. 

Matthew put his own arm further around Will, holding onto him and molding him to his body as much as he could. The lazy kisses starting to become more aggressive as Matthew woke up. 

It was going on too long, he could feel his body responding and he knew Matthew would be able to feel it too. 

Slowly he broke the kiss, ending it with a few slow pecks before returning the smile Matthew gave him. 

“Good morning to you too.”

He was surprised how soft his own voice was when he responded. 

“Matthew I need to talk to you.”

The smile quirked up on the side, his hand bravely dipping under his waistband to rest on the top of his ass. He bit his lip to keep a groan from escaping.

“What about?”

It felt difficult to find the words, he didn’t want to tell him that he would have to go back to the hospital, but Will wasn’t going to leave him after the baby was born, it had to be now. 

“The box was from Hannibal.” 

He watched the smile slowly melt away, and he slipped his own arm around Matthew running It over his bare back to try and get the expression back. 

“He’s never going to leave us alone.”

Matthew closed his eyes and shifted closer, pressing against him tighter, a leg slipping between his own. It was the closest he had been to acting like an omega, snuggling close and hiding his face against his chest. It made the need to protect him stronger.

“I have faith in our ability to take care of him together.” 

“It’s too dangerous Matthew; I need to end this before it comes to that.”

Better he find him in another country where Hannibal wouldn’t be able to harm Matthew or their baby.


	21. Chapter 21

The last week was difficult, he didn’t agree with Will, he thought it was foolish to go after Hannibal in a city that he had possibly spent months in. To go in the first place when he was still not sure of the exact destination. Will didn’t really know where he was, it would be obvious that Hannibal wouldn’t send the package from where he was living, but Will felt like he had his scent.

If Hannibal came back Matthew would rather face him together when the time came than have Will go after him while he was still healing. After a few arguments he gave in, seeing that Will was already on the trail before he even left. He would start from where the package was sent and work from what he knew of Hannibal. He already spoke about looking into his past.

Matthew didn’t like how far Will was willing to get into Hannibal’s head. He didn’t feel better when Will promised that if he found nothing in two months he would come back. 

Will had already figured this out with his lawyer, had worked out an agreement that the hospital would take Matthew while he was away and release him on his return, due to the pregnancy he would get special allowances. Matthew could do little more than agree, it was like Will was already half gone.

The frustration he felt was partly because Will wasn’t listening to him and partly because he didn’t want to leave the room or the dogs, he felt comfortable here. 

This morning would be their last one together, and neither of them had really slept. 

Will had been full of sleepy reassurances that it would be alright as he slowly scented him, but Matthew had been too jittery at the thought of leaving his nest and mate. 

Will had started at his feet, and he carefully would rub up against him, taking extra-long over his stomach. Despite himself he started to relax, the calm from his scent and slight wetness of slick between his legs making him feel loose. When Will got to his neck Matthew started to feel a few kisses and he wondered if Will was trying to cheer him up. 

“Not going to kiss me back?”

Will’s mood was higher than his own, and he felt his lips make a line down his nose until their lips met. He wanted to feel his alpha all over, he needed to spool it into his memory so that the time apart wouldn’t feel so long. 

He’d gotten used to the feeling of Will’s cock pressing against his hip as their kisses deepened, how it was normally a sign that Will was going to stop, but this time he didn’t. Will stayed on top of him, his lips working as if he wanted to leave Matthew’s bruised. 

Maybe he did, wanting to mark his mate one last time before he left. Matthew was the one that broke the kiss first, the feeling of slick between his legs would soon be accompanied by the ache of need unfulfilled and he didn’t want to end their last morning like that.

Matthew tried to move out from under Will, but he kept the omega pinned, his eyes locked onto Matthew’s lips. 

“Going to keep me in bed for our last few hours?”

Matthew tried to make his voice sound as if he was teasing, but it fell flat. 

Will shifted off him, his hands coming to rest at his hips. When he felt Will start to slide his boxer briefs off he only watched him, feeling wet at the thought of Will seeing him fully nude. With a little help he kicked the last of it off, his skin warm with want. 

“I’d like to.”

He normally tried to hide the slick that collected between his legs until he could wash it away, but Will stayed between his thighs so that Matthew was splayed open to him. 

Will was still in his pajama bottoms, he’d stopped wearing a shirt when Matthew started nesting, knowing that skin contact was good for pregnant omegas. The scar over his stomach was still thick and red, but Will no longer winced when Matthew touched it. 

He reached out and Will came to him, covering his body. Will brought a hand up to rest on his jaw, pressing into the soft spot under it so Matthew would show him his neck. There was a sharp bite as Will fit himself over him. 

Will rocked his hips against him, letting Matthew feel how hard he was through the thin fabric. He wanted to feel him inside his body like he had during his heat; he wanted a fresh memory that wasn't foggy.

His own small cock was hard when Matthew felt a nip on his neck. He knew it was encouragement, Will wanting him to wrap around his body. 

Matthew obeyed, keeping his legs high around Will’s waist, letting Will’s bottoms get damp with slick as they moved together. Through the fabric he could feel Will, and he used his heels to push at his pajama bottoms attempting to bare him. 

The hand holding his jaw started a slow decent, pausing at his neck to tilt his head back up so that he was offering his neck. As it moved down it teased at his nipple and ran slowly down his ribcage before slipping between them. 

He felt the fingers teasing his hole and he wished that this had happened sooner that they had had more time to properly be mated. One finger entered him at first, Will having to slowly remember what felt good. It had been a while since his heat and the memories weren’t clear for either of them. 

Will gave one last kiss to his neck before sitting back so he could watch it, and Matthew knew he was being careful, trying to make sure that Matthew felt good. 

Will let out a shaky laugh as he watched Matthew take the second finger, and Matthew’s eyes were drawn to his face. His cheeks feeling warm at the hungry way that Will watched him. Although Matthew had felt Will’s arousal over the last few weeks Will had never allowed it to show so boldly on his face. 

It was the last of his reservations about their relationship leaving, Will finally giving into his feelings in the desperation of their last day together. 

Matthew had been waiting so long to feel him again; it almost felt like he was dreaming it, if not for the slightly clumsy way Will tried to prepare him. 

With Will sitting up he could really see him, the scar on his shoulder, the few small hairs that speckled his chest. His chest was not as muscled as it had been back when he was in prison, his muscled weakened from all the downtime while he was healing, but to Matthew’s eyes he looked wonderful.

As Will added a third finger he felt his erection flagging from the discomfort, and Will looked a little lost on how to help. 

Matthew opened his lips and wrapped his hands around his own cock. He knew how to touch himself and he let Will hear that he was enjoying himself with soft moans. It seemed to help his confidence, and he felt the fingers start to spread inside him. 

When it started to feel good he found that he shared Will’s impatience. Matthew moaned out a quiet “Please” to encourage him. 

It was enough that Will pushed down his bottoms, exposing himself. There was only a few seconds before he felt the tip pressed against his hole. It was pushed in a little too soon and he felt his hole ache at the sudden stretch of having to take Will inside him. 

Matthew wanted it too deeply to stop now and he rocked his hips to force more of him inside, the need deep enough that the pain was worth it.

“You’re so tight.” 

Will gasped, as Matthew felt the slight bulge where his knot would build holding him open. His hand moved to Matthew’s hip, holding him in place and not letting him finish it. Matthew moved to cover it, trying to force it off so that he could have the last of him, greedy to feel Will like he had during his heat again. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. We have time.” 

Matthew tossed his head back, giving Will his neck willingly, trying to show him that he wanted it. Instead of responding with words he allowed himself to make soft omega noises deep in his throat, knowing Will’s alpha side would respond to it. 

Will’s body covered him and he felt his cock finally slide home, fitting deep inside him. Will’s lips finding their way back to the bruised skin of his scar. His thighs shook slightly as he kept his legs tight around Will’s waist, not allowing him to pull out. 

Matthew knew he was rushing, but welcomed the ache, wanting to feel Will for days afterward when he was far away from him. 

“Good?”

Will asked against his skin, his hand rubbing over hip and he knew Will was trying to get him to relax. 

“Perfect.” 

The touch started to work and Matthew loosened his legs so that Will could start to slowly move inside him. He hardly would pull out, only rocking his hips to give them both a little friction. 

The slick helped, enough that it dripped from him when Will started to pull out more. 

He brought his hand up to Will’s hips, using it and his legs to help guide him so that the movements felt better. There were soft noises of laughter and little squeaks when their lack of experience caused discomfort, but overall Matthew felt good. 

He felt tension starting to build, sometimes disappearing only to start building again. 

His world was narrowed down to him, the musk of his alpha as he moved on top of him, the feeling of his knot beginning to swell. The sweat the dampened Will’s forehead and back as he kept thrusting into Matthew. 

Through their bond he could feel that his scar was aching, but the pain was not enough to worry about, it was Will’s own pleasure that was bounced back to him. How much he liked to have his omega wrapped around his cock, his alpha side taking pleasure in the way Matthew’s belly was already rounding with their baby and yet his omega craved more. 

Their bond felt more open than it ever had before and for a few seconds it was hard to feel where his own pleasure ended and Will’s began. It felt dizzy before the pain of the knot helped ground him, his body not wanting to make room for it. 

He could hear growls from his mate as his alpha side took over at Will’s own lack of control. It only made him want it more, wanting to present to him, but also not wanting to stop the even thrusts deep into his body.

The pain was starting to become too much as Will could no longer pull out of him, his knot feeling like it was too big for his body to hold. His own orgasm came as a surprise, his body starting to constrict around the knot beyond his control. He could feel Will’s release inside him, the fullness feeling impossible as if something had to give. 

He squirmed around the knot, until he felt a second orgasm, milking Will further until he fully emptied out inside of him his knot keeping any of it from dripping out. 

Matthew was left gasping and feeling boneless. The feeling of the knot and the way Will kept moving inside him kept triggering smaller orgasm until his body almost ached from over sensitivity. He didn’t want it to stop, but he could feel his body start to shake. 

He finally had to put a hand on Wills hip to stop him, and he heard a soft chuckle against his neck. 

“I hope this wasn’t too much.”

He could feel Will’s worry rather than hear it, his voice full of the self-satisfaction of his alpha side. 

“No it was just what I wanted.”

His voice was fuzzy as a purr started to roll out, and he didn’t fight it. He wanted Will to feel how content he was, even if their first real time together was a little overwhelming. It was a sound he seemed to have no control over and he let his eyes close as Will started to mold his body so that he could move behind him while they were still tied together by his knot. 

A hand slipped over his waist, resting on his belly and cupping it as much as possible in his hand. 

The pain had faded as his body adjusted to the fullness, and the relaxation made him feel the edge of sleep. Will pressed a few kisses against his neck before he spoke again. 

“When I come back I want to take my time with you.” 

It was a reminder that this was only a small break from reality, that in a few hours he would be back in the hospital with Will out of reach on an airplane.


	22. Chapter 22

Matthew hadn’t wanted to shower after their time together, wanting Will’s scent on him for as long as possible. It had been harder than he expected as he helped Matthew pick out an outfit that would fit him when Will returned and he was much bigger. 

There was more than one moment where he wanted to tell Matthew that he was going to stay instead, but it was part of that feeling that reminded him that he couldn’t. He wouldn’t risk Matthew in this. 

The drive to the hospital Matthew had kept his hand on Will’s thigh, his grip tight as he tried to pretend he didn’t mind. Will knew better though, he could feel the unhappiness that dripped out of Matthew, sticking to everything it touched. 

They had shared a long kiss outside, knowing that once Matthew was in custody they wouldn’t be allowed to touch due to the hospital’s liability. He’d wrapped his arms around Matthew and took in his scent. 

He didn’t care that everyone would know from his scent what they had done; he just wanted Matthew to be safe.

Matthew stayed holding him for a few minutes and he found he didn’t want to let the omega go. 

Will had made sure he did everything he could, scenting pillows and blankets for Matthew. Making sure that Chilton approved them and that Matthew was tucked into his cell before leaving. 

He tried to ignore the stress leaking from his omega, he told himself that it would only be a little while before Matthew adjusted and when Hannibal was out of the way they would both be safe. It was worth it. 

It was those thoughts that he kept with him, that and the messages Matthew would leave for him on his answering machine, telling him about how he was feeling, or something ridiculous that Chilton had done. He could tell Matthew was trying to make it sound funnier than it was, that he wasn’t happy, but he didn’t want to let Will know. 

Will’s first week away he had thought it was a mistake, that he honestly had no clue where Hannibal was. It wasn’t until he started to let himself slip back into his memory of Hannibal that he started to see a better picture. 

He’d checked the news for anything that might ether attract Hannibal or involve him. 

It wasn’t until he heard of a missing curator, that in itself was nothing of note; it was the exhibit that stood out. Ancient torture devices. 

He still felt like he was grasping at straws but the train from Paris, where Hannibal had studied when he was younger, to Florence would only be sixteen hours. If it turned up nothing he wasn’t that far away.

*

It took three days of haunting the city, hovering outside the museum without ever entering it. Always careful not to be seen, before he found what he was looking for. Although his face was changed slightly he knew Hannibal. It made it all worth it. 

That night he called Matthew and listened to his voice as he told him that they would be doing an ultrasound later that week. Normally it would have been sooner, but Will was just glad to hear it. He wished he would be there to listen to his baby’s heartbeat and see the first images of it moving.

Matthew told him that he’d asked for a picture to be sent to Will’s house and Chilton had actually taken pity on him and approved his request. It felt like a bright light in the darkness that had started to fill his mind again.

Will couldn’t wait to get home to Matthew and see the first blurry pictures of his baby. The phone call felt too short and after he lay in bed and replayed in his mind. 

There was a warmth to Matthew’s voice, letting him know that his mate had been smiling as he relayed the information of his day. 

It made his night bearable, and when he woke with pain and his gut and his body covered in sweat he clung to that. Even the warm water in his shower had not been able to wash him so clean as thoughts of Matthew did.


	23. Chapter 23

The days seemed formless lately now that he had found Hannibal, his only anchor the voice on the other side of the phone. 

Will had been disappointed when he didn’t receive his usual phone call at night, and when he there was only a message from Chilton on the next night he ended up calling the hospital. It was premature, but he worried about how Matthew was adjusting, he still seemed miserable after a week and a half at the hospital. 

As much as he wanted to be back soon he wasn’t going to be sloppy, no matter how he took care of Hannibal he had to be careful. He had already failed too many times at this. 

“I got a message.”

Will said as soon as he heard the phone being picked up. There was silence for a second and then he heard Chilton’s voice.

“Hello Mr. Graham, I was hoping I wouldn’t be the one to have to tell you.”

The usual lilt in his voice was muted, he wasn’t bullshitting for once. 

“Just spit it out Frederick.”

“Your mates hormone levels were too low; his placenta wasn’t properly producing what was needed. He miscarried yesterday.”

Will felt dizzy and he felt for the bed behind him, sitting as he tried to take it in. It was late in the pregnancy for that. He thought the pills had made up for it. He didn’t know how long he sat in silence for. 

“Is Matthew alright?”

“His condition is stable.” 

“Can I talk to him?”

“He’s been transferred to another hospital that would be better able to deal with the situation.” 

Will brought his hand up to his face, rubbing it over his eyes, almost surprised to find them wet. He wiped his eyes and looked at the small hotel note pad. 

“Can you get me a number?”

He listened to some rustling, and then a number was repeated back at him. It was easier without Chilton’s preening and constant smugness, but he would have almost preferred it. It just added to the wrongness. 

Will hung up, letting the information sink in. He needed to be clear when he spoke with Matthew. He knew how uncommon it was for omega’s to miscarry and how much it affected them. 

He knew it would be important for Matthew to have his mate. Will should have been there when it happened, he might have been able to smell that something was wrong, or get Matthew into treatment faster. At the very least he should be lying over top of him after, using his weight to comfort his omega.

If he left now he could be back in ten hours, more with the travel to the airport and to the hospital. 

The nagging wouldn’t leave him though, if he left now Hannibal could be gone before he ever got back. He might not fluke out again; this could be his last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one of a two part series, the second part will eventually cover what happened in between the two stories.


End file.
